Love is it True?
by luvrgrl12388
Summary: DAESY! Derek and Casey are in love... But what happens when Emily spreads a vicious rumor about them? Read, review and enjoy! And, since when was Derek really that loving towards Casey?
1. The Happy Couple

DC: I don't own LWD or "Hot" by Avril Lavigne…

AN: Read, enjoy, and please review!!! This is 100 a DASEY!!!

Chapter 1: The Happy Couple

As Casey walked into the house, her heart did little flips. Derek was walking down the stairs, he was shirtless. And he was HOT!!! OMG, what was she thinking?!

He is my step-brother!!! "But we aren't blood related" her heart whined... Then she started humming "hot" by Avril Lavigne. Derek's favorite song.

Derek just gave her a look. She just smiled and gave him a hug. Then Derek kissed her, on the lips. They were still on the stairs when Casey dragged Derek up the stairs and into his room. They ended-up in a very hot make-out scene on his bed. "What are you two doing?!" Edwin screamed. "Making-out…" Casey answered with a very innocent look. "I am telling Dad!!!" Edwin yelled as he ran down the stairs. Casey just looked at Derek and grinned. They both knew George wouldn't care. Neither would Nora.

_Casey's POV: OMG!! He is such a good kisser!! He is so sexy. I can't believe I never noticed this before. Em is gonna kill me. I wonder what the people at school are going to think._

_Derek's POV: Yummy! Casey is like the best kisser ever. She is so hot. I never even considered her before. But then when she came home, she just turned me on!!! _


	2. What will everyone say?

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

AN: thanks 4 the reviews!!! This chapter is much longer.

Chapter Two: What will everyone say?

Eventually they stopped making out and ended-up cuddling. "Hey, Derek, are we like dating, now?" Casey asked. "Yeah sure, why not?" Derek replied. Casey just smiled and asked, "How are we going to explain this at school, to Emily, and Lizzie, Edwin and Marti?" "Everybody at school will just have to accept it, Emily will be really upset, but if she is really your true friend, she will accept you and me. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti… Lizzie and Edwin will freak out, but they will just roll their eyes and ignore it, but eventually they will just have to accept it. Marti is too young to understand what is going on." Derek replied. Casey just smiled in agreement, grabbed his hands and pulled him down the stairs.

About half-an-hour later they had finished sharing their news with their family. During that time, Derek finally put a shirt on. The family didn't care. The parents were quite worried but happy for Derek and Casey. The little ones wanted to puke their guts out but they understood that their siblings had feelings for one another. Derek and Casey sat by each other at dinner. Not only did they continuously play footsies but Derek had his hand on Casey's thigh all through-out dinner. They cleaned up dinner together, they were finally able to decide on a reasonable T.V. show and they got along so well it was scary.

Then they asked Nora and George if they could spend the night _together._ They said sure, but the door had to stay open a crack. Mom and Dad both knew that they weren't going to do anything stupid. Casey and Derek ended-up in Derek's room because his bed was bigger. The only problem was that they had to be in bed by 10:30 PM- 11:00 PM. They had school tomorrow. It was 9:30 PM when they finally got in Derek's room.

For about thirty minutes they were making-out, but that soon got boring. So they decided to play Truth or Dare. Derek went first.


	3. Good Game, Good Night, the Good Morning!

DC: I don't own LWD.

Chapter 3: Good Game, Good Night, and then Good Morning!

"Truth or Dare," Casey asked. "Dare," Derek replied. "I dare you to tickle me," Casey said with a smirk. Derek tickled her and discovered that she was very ticklish on her sides. "Truth or Dare," Derek inquired, hoping she would pick dare. "Truth," Casey answered. "Is it true that Sam is a better kisser than me?" He asked. "I don't know, why don't you kiss me and then I will tell you." Casey responded with an incredibly flirty voice. Derek was determined to give her the best kiss she ever had in her entire life. _Casey's POV (during the kiss): I want every guy to kiss me like this... It feels soooo gooood!!!!_ "So?" Derek asked, in a very satisfied tone when he was finished. "Yep, you win; you are so much better at kissing than Sam." She replied. "Oh no, look at the time!!! It's already 10:45 PM." Casey exclaimed.

So, they went to bed, asleep in each others arms, with a huge grin on their faces. Beep, beep, beep! Derek's alarm went off at 5:20 AM for Casey. Derek instinctively hit the snooze button, and then he woke up Casey, gently. "Uh," Casey asked. She saw Derek smiling at her and remembered all of yesterday's events. Then she asked Derek if yesterday was just a dream. "No, that was all true, baby." He replied with a happy smile. Casey asked, "Do you care if I don't look perfect? Cuz I just wanna stay in bed with you." "You already look perfect." He replied. "Okay, then set your alarm clock for the normal time you get up." She replied. "K..." He said as he set his alarm clock for 6 AM. The bus didn't get there until 7:15 AM. Then he went back to sleep with Casey in his arms.

Beep, beep, beep, the alarm clock rang. Derek woke up with a start. He turned his alarm clock off and noticed Casey wasn't in bed with him. Then he heard the familiar star of the shower. He instinctively knew it was Casey. When he realized that, all of yesterday's memories flooded back to him and a smirk spread across his face. _She had no idea about his "plans"._ Next thing he knew, Casey was in his room with only a towel on. Derek just sat there drooling and staring. "Just had to get my slippers." She said with a smirk. Then she walked out of his room with her pink bunny slippers, shaking her butt the whole time. OMG, she is SO hot.

A/N: What plans?? You will find out soon enough in Chapter 7….


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Thank you for the reviews!!! Yes, this is OOC. It's my first fan fiction, sorry. Pink moon and Just a girl of the sleepy hollow x, I know, I know, my story is very rushed and unrealistic. I will try harder with my next fan fic… If you have any suggestions, they are quite welcome, just please be gentle...


End file.
